Clan Challenges
Current Clan Challenge: The Apprentice Proudly presented by our undisputed challenge-master,' Palmer James', FBE's latest clan challenge - dubbed 'The Apprentice' - will commence at 12PM PST on Tuesday, and conclude at 12PM PST on Saturday. See here if you're confused, the yellow box will clarify any doubts you have as to how long you have left. STANDINGS *excluding Duels, which will be kept as a surprise ;) How It Works 1 elder and 1 non elder, in a team trophy race. Team with highest trophy count at the end, wins elder promotion, fame in our clan description, and banner change. Elder Duels As a sub part to this challenge, each elder may duel another for bonus points. Each duel win is worth 5 trophies to the team count. Dueling consists of challenging another elder, and raiding the first base that comes up for the highest trophy count. If both elders lose, then its a draw, and no points are awarded. You can only duel the same elder only once per day. Final Results (Click icon to enlarge, the table is too big). Please raid responsibly. Commentary Tuesday, 7PM PST (Vince): And, 7 hours into the challenge, the battle has begun!! Duels have begun to be issued, bunnies are assimilating their forces, and the competition is fierce. Seeing as this is FBE's first challenge in months, it's going to be a WARZONE OUT THERE. Batten down the hatches, fellas, because this is going to be one'' heckuva storm... '''Update' Wed, 12PM PST (PJ): After the first 24 hours of trophy hunting the clear front runners are the team of Delta / Optimus. Not phased by his several duel losses, Delta surges ahead with a commanding + 426 trophy gain. Not far behind is the team of Pappas / Mellowyelloman, with + 234 trophy gain. There is still a lot of time left and many more duels to be won. Elders really need to duel strategically, and use those bonus points to their advantage. Update Thu, 12PM PST (PJ): Elders have become smarter on dueling techniques. Most are afraid to risk losing -31 trophies, vs. winning only 5. It's like sending a one legged man in a kicking contest, just not natural. Delta and Optimus still in the lead but Pappas and Mello nipping at their heals like mad chihuahuas. 48 hours to go, let's make it count!!! Update Fri, 6.30PM PST (Vince): Woah duuuude! It's a neck and neck, race-to-the-finish, fight-to-the-death competition for FIRST PLACE!!! Teams 2 and 6 are battling out for the top spot, but there could well be a surprise victor! Meanwhile, the gap is equally narrow between Teams 3 and 7, who are duking it out for 3rd place - an infinitesimal (look that one up) difference of just 2 CUPS '''means that a single victory or loss could be the deciding battle! The other teams' results appear to be fairly 'consistent'; however, I think i speak for us all when I say that there could well be some massive trophy gains in these final 12 hours. In the individuals department, Optimus maintains his dominance on the leaderboard, but Pappas seems to be giving him a run for his money! Yesterday, the difference between these top 2 competitors was 18 trophies, but that margin has since been narrowed down to a mere 5. Who will emerge victorious?!? A very strong set of results from the next few players, with a massive +200 trophies earnt. Not too sure what Will and Evan are doing, though...with less than 18 hours to go, stay tuned for a final update later today! '''Finale And a last minute surge to the top is Team Pappas / Mello, with a grand total: 1172 trophies gained over their rivals Delta / Optimus, +854 trophies gained. Out of nowhere, came Ben and Leeboi ( did he even show up?), +352, and Jj / Mike at +297. Congrats to all for making this Clan challenge one for the ages!!!